freakylogofandomcom-20200215-history
The Curiousity Company
The Curiosity Company the Producers Sales Organization is by far the scariest logo a child would have ever seen back in the late 80's 90's and PSO (1986) is part of The Ultimate Nightmare Logo Collection, too. This logo's nickname is "The Water Faucet of Doom". The reason for this is because the sound was just water dripping from a faucet. The logo itself... The ident from 1983-1997 was just dropping water sounds, but the image was ripples in a pool of water on a black background. Imagine being in the 80's and 90's and watching your favorite TV show. What if, once it ends, you hear this: *drip*. *drip*. *drip*. Alternative Logo In early 1986 and 1997, an alternate ident for The Curiosity Company was shown on TV. There was creepy off key music playing while water dropped. It was basically a water faucet combined with the Viacom V of Doom. You see a creepy Curiosity Company logo during every episode of Futurama. REMEMBER, HEADPHONE USERS. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. PERIOD. NOW TO THE SCARE FACTOR. Scare Factor Low to NIGHTMARE: This logo was enough to give children nightmares. Fortunately, this logo was short-lived. Alternative logo: Medium. It was not really as scary as the DROPPING WATER! Category:Nightmare Ranked Logos Category:Chill Ranked Logos Category:Scary Logos Wiki [[Category:Taken From Erica]] Category:Logos that scare Peter Griffin Category:Logos that scare Lance (Voltron:LD) Category:Taken from Pokemon Xy the series Category:Logos that scare everyone on the whole universe Category:Logos that scare Jerry Category:Logos that scare Hunk Voltron Legendary Defenders and make him shit his pants Category:Logos that make Izuku Midoriya Cry Category:Low Ranked Logos Category:Logos that contain water Category:Scary Logos that debuted in 1999 Category:2012 Category:Logos that freaking scare the hell out of people for some really weird reason nobody knows why Category:Weird Logos Category:Strange Logos Category:C Category:U Category:R Category:I Category:O Category:S Category:T Category:Y Category:M Category:P Category:A Category:N Category:Scary Logos Category:Doom Category:Favorite Logos Category:Made by people on drugs. Category:Why is this a thing? Category:Logos that scare Pidge(V:LD) Category:Logos that Katara threw up on Category:Logos that Zuko threw up on Category:Logos that Aang threw up Category:Logos that Scare Scout (Team Fortress 2) Category:Logos that Scare Erza and Natsu and Make them cry for the Avatar and the Firelord Category:Logos that Make Baby Kevin Martinez Cry For His Mommy And Daddy Category:Logos that Turn Katara into a Dragon Slayer. Katara destroys Peppa Pig and her friends and family while laughing maniacally Category:Logos that Make Zuko angry at Peppa Pig Category:Logos that scare Phillip J. Fry (Futurama) Category:Taken From "Futurama" Category:Logos that scare Mamoru Endou (Inazuma Eleven) Category:Logos that Robert Cintron hates Category:Natsu Dragneel hates this Channel Category:Logos that scare Bob the Tomato Category:Logos that Make Kevin smile at Sabrina and Robert. Category:Logos that turn Kazemaru Ichirouta into a demon Category:Logos that Kiyama Hiroto hates Category:Logos that Mamoru Endou hates Category:Taken from The Fire Nation Future is Wild Category:Taken from Totally Paladins Undercover: The Movie Category:Katara Dragneel's favorite logos Category:Natsu Dragneel's favourite logos Category:Kevin's favourite logos Category:Kevin's hated logos Category:Teh Kjuriyositi Kompeny Category:Kevin slapped her ass. Category:Logos that are so loud that makes The Angry Birds smash the computer Category:Logos that make Bob Larry and Junior sad that they they cry for The Princesses of Ponyville Category:Tex the Robot Category:Logos that make Bender Taunt Category:Logos that scare SpongeBob Category:Logos that scare Ed Edd N Eddy Category:Logos that make Hermione Granger cry Category:Logos that Makes Jeffy Turn Invisible Category:Logos that scare Jeffy Category:Logos that make Bubbles cry